Vegeta vs Meta Knight
Vegeta vs Meta Knight is ZackAttackX's fifty-fifth DBX. Description Dragon Ball Z vs Kirby! A clash of anti-heroes is upon us as the Saiyan Prince takes on the masked Star Warrior! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: The Halberd - Kirby. A large gunship dropping purple ooze all over the city was not something that Vegeta expected to see today, though sure enough, that's what he saw. He watched as a pile of ooze merged to form a Primid, which threw a punch at the Saiyan. The Primid nearly broke its arm, and Vegeta aided in this, delivering a punch many times harder, killing the Primid easily. Goku and Krillin arrived moments later to see what was happening, and the three were greeted by a horde of Primids heading their way. "They're coming from some purple crap coming from the sky. Stay here and fight, this will only take a minute." Vegeta ordered, flying up towards the Halberd. Vegeta landed on the gunship, only to be met by a couple of henchmen, which he disposed of with ease. The chaos caught the attention of the Meta Knight, who was watching from the bridge of the ship. He leaped down and landed in front of Vegeta before giving him a simple instruction: "Fight me." Vegeta paused for a moment to observe his challenger. "I take it you're the one responsible for the mess below?" he said, getting into a fighting stance. "Very well. I, Vegeta, will accept your challenge. Just don't expect any mercy." HERE WE GO! Immediately transforming into his God form, Vegeta blasted several blasts of Ki energy at Meta Knight, who sliced through them with ease. But this was merely a feint by the Saiyan prince, who rushed in and punted Meta Knight in the face, sending him airborne. Vegeta followed and hit the Star Warrior with a quick combo of kicks before blasting him back down with a powerful energy blast. Meta Knight landed hard, but was nowhere near finished. "Galick Gun... FIRE!" A purple beam of energy burst from Vegeta's palm, heading towards his opponent. Meta Knight used his Dimensional Cape to avoid the attack, which broke a hole in the bridge of the ship. The Star Warrior flew up towards Vegeta, slashing him several times from multiple angles, then grappling him and dragging him down to the ground. Meta Knight then flew upwards and attempted a Drill Rush, which Vegeta rolled away from, sweeping his leg around and tripping his foe. He continued to unload with punches to Meta Knight's face, launching him and charging up another Galick Gun. Meta Knight got away from the beam, then rushed in and slashed Vegeta in the arm. As he went to slice Vegeta's throat, the Saiyan prince raised his other arm and grabbed Meta Knight's swinging arm, disarming him of his weapon. The Galaxia flew from Meta Knight's hand, landing several yards away from the combatants. Meta Knight ducked a strike from Vegeta, latching onto his armor and unloaded with punches and kicks of his own. Vegeta had difficulty trying to shake the Star Warrior off him and sustained a large amount of damage. Meta Knight finished up by delivering a powerful kick to Vegeta's back, sending him down the hole in the bridge. Meta Knight retrieved Galaxia and pursued, to find Vegeta charging up, re-emerging in is Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. "You've made a big mistake, giving chase." Vegeta tutted. He fired a beam of energy at Meta Knight, who flew to the side to dodge. He closed the distance quickly and slashed at Vegeta's torso, but the Saiyan teleported behind his foe, punting him in the back. Vegeta then pursued, grabbing Meta Knight by the cape and swinging him round before throwing him through the door of the control room. The Mr. Game and Watches began to scatter and flee the room as Meta Knight landed hard. Vegeta reappeared and blasted several Ki Blasts down towards his opponent. Meta Knight was able to disperse of them using the Mach Tornado, which he then brought up towards Vegeta, slashing him several times before grabbing him and driving him into the floor face first. He hopped away, summoning a Blade Knight and a Sword Knight to his side, ordering them to finish the job. The two closed in on the staggering Vegeta, who turned his attention to them. He blocked a strike from the Blade Knight and then one from the Sword Knight. He grabbed the Sword Knight by the neck and threw it into the Blade Knight before disintegrating them both with a Galick Gun. Meta Knight saw his chance and stabbed Galaxia into Vegeta's chest. The Saiyan Prince yelled in pain as blood began to pour from his chest. Meta Knight looked him dead in the eyes. "Victory... is my destiny." he declared. Vegeta dropped to a knee, but using whatever strength he had left, he grabbed Meta Knight's arm and punted him across the room, sending him crashing into the controls of the ship. Vegeta then looked down at the sword still impaled in his chest. Forgetting about the pain he was enduring, he grabbed the handle of the blade and yanked it out of his chest, casting it aside. Meta Knight had started to regain his senses, and looked up to see Vegeta still standing, despite the mass blood loss. "Impossible!" Meta Knight growled. Vegeta smirked. "I know." he said, grabbing Meta Knight and launching him through the front window of the ship. He followed, striking him several times before blasting him into the frame of the Halberd. Vegeta then charged up his coup de grâce: "FINAL FLASH!" he roared, sending an enormous beam of energy from his hands, engulfing both Meta Knight and the Halberd, destroying both on the spot. As the debris of the ship began to fall, Vegeta's god form expired, leaving the drained Saiyan Prince to fall. Fortunately, Goku saw him and flew up to catch him, taking him to safety. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Formerly Villains themed DBXs Category:Ki vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights